Prologue
by E BOMB
Summary: Set where Colette doesn't get the oracle. In Tethe'alla, Sheena continues to be the ambassador for Mizuho. One night at a party, Zelos has a talk with her that changes things between them. A story about their possible relationship, and what comes from it. Shelos, ZelosXSheena, SheenaXZelos. Chap 5 onwards is spoilers.
1. Chapter 1

Time setting: Set before the time that the renegades would have showed up. A parallel universe, where Colette is not the one to receive the oracle.

...

It was another day in Meltokio, and yet another meeting between Meltokio government and the Mizuho embassador. It was always the same standstill meetings. Meltokio wants to know more about Mizuho and its vast many secrets, yet the young embassador had to politely decline and still manage to stay on Meltokio's good side. It was always a difficult process, but Sheena managed to always keep her cool and stay very respectful, knowning that a wrong phrase could cause Mizuho to be in grave danger. It was something like being sentenced to death and having the exicutioner raise their sword above your head, and the prisoner would have to keep talking and talking to delay the fatal blow, and hopefully have the sword placed down all together.

That is more outward appearances to please the King and the Pope more than actual fact. If Mizuho really wanted to, they could ursup the power to an extant and cause massive damage to the kingdom. Yet they continue to please so they can go where ever they want without much commotion.

Just another typical day of running around in circles, and then they were done. Everyone was dismissed as the King went to lay down to help fight off his sickness. Sheena walked at a respectible pace through the castle while thinking of various ways to keep the King and Pope happy.

"Yo, Sheena!" That familiar voice snapped her out of her thoughts. Her heart flipped, and she stopped and turned. There he was, in all of his arrogant glory, the Chosen Zelos Wilder.

"Yes, Zelos?" Zelos bounded up to Sheena, with a big smile on his face. Sheena kept her manners while in the castle, she did not want to offend anybody who thought Zelos was just absolutely the best.

"Hunny, I was wondering-" Sheena's eyes narrowed at the nickname. Not impressed. "-if you would like to have lunch with me?" Zelos still had that wide smile, obvious to how the nickname effected his chances.

"I'm sorry Zelos, but not today." Sheena said, closing her eyes and turning around. "I have to go to the Elemental Research Laboratory today. Another time." She started to walk around, and Zelos watched, but only for a moment. He bounded up to her, till he was leveled and kept up with her pace.

"Well then, at least let this gentleman walk such a fine lady as yourself there!" He was still all smiles, and Sheena looked at him as he talked. "Wouldn't want anything to happen, now would we?"

"Zelos, I am perfectly able to walk from the castle to the lab." She replied dryly, her anger rising.

"Oh yes, yes, of course." Zelos said, with his chin resting between his thumb and pointer finger. "But it would put my mind at ease knowing that my favorite hunny is safe, hm?" He dropped a hand as they walked out of the castle.

"Don't you have something you should be attending to?" Sheena sighed, irritated that she could not be left alone to her thoughts.

"Oh, absolutely nothing at all! I cleared my schedule so I could spend all afternoon with you!" He replied with high spirits, but then he sang to her "But I guess I'll have to be all alone, by myself, in my mainsion. Not being able to see you until tonight..."

"Oh, stop it, you idiot. You have plenty of people to surround yourself with."

"Sheeee~naaa~! I only want to be surround by you!"

Sheena started to feel uncomfortable. There were people staring at them. She didn't know how Zelos wasn't unnerved, but then she thought, this is what it must be like to be him.

"Well Zelos, I guess thats going to be a problem, isn't it?" She retorted cooly.

"Oh, c'mon hunny, don't be like that!" Zelos slipped an arm around her waist and pulled her to his side. "Think of all the fun things we could do together!"

"Zelos!" Sheena growled, lifting her arm up and smacking him lightly in the chest and moved away from him. He gave her a laugh as a response.

"Come on, Sheena! I was being honest!" They had desended both sets of stairs and were now at first level of the city. "I wanna hang out and do stuff with you!"

"More like to me than anything else." Was Sheena's only stern reply. "I still remember that shower incident, hopefully you haven't forgotten as well?"

"Oh, Sheena," Zelos threw her a hurt look as they neared the gates of the lab. "Can you not forgive a man for being curious of one's beauty?"

"Curious?" Sheena was flustered now, her face turning red in embarresment. She stuttered out, "N-no! It's so perverted!" They were now in front of the gates. She stopped and turned from him, her arms crossed her chest. "Why would I get over something and forgive you when you haven't even apologized yet?"

"Hm, I guess you got a point..." Zelos said, with a more thoughtful look on his face.

Sheena turned and faced him, for Zelos had stopped talking. The redness started to fade from her face. "Y-yeah, I do got a point..." She paused and she waited for Zelos to say something, but he was lost in thought. Her anger flashed. "But you still won't apologize?"

"Wha-?" Zelos looked surprised at her sudden outburst. "Wait a minute, I-"

"Ahg, you're so stupid!" Her face flushed in embarressment. She turned and stalked off towards the lab, not waiting for Zelos to explain himself. She put herself out there, hadn't she? Everytime she tried to talk to him about something personal, he was never there, or he would be perverted. She tilted her head down as she fought the tears that dared to show themselves in her eyes.

Why did she have to like an idiot playboy like him?

...

It was dusk and time to head to her apartment to get ready for a party that was being thrown that night. During the time Sheena was at the lab, all she had thought about was how she cut off Zelos and left him standing at the gates. She would have to apologize to him when she got the chance. Zelos was thinking, she should've waited for him to finish his thoughts. Althought it might've been perverted...

Sheena couldn't quite convince herself what Zelos might have been trying to say, but in the end, she would apologize. She made it to her apartment without much trouble and went inside. After locking the door behind her she went to her bedroom and collasped on the bed. The tests had worn her out today. Corrine hasn't ever liked that place since he was experimented on, so calming him down enough to help out once in a while, even though the tests are not harmful anymroe, is quite a challenge and can be near impossible. He was good today, but Sheena still used enough energy to make her feel wiped out.

She thought about taking a shower, or at least getting up. She groaned to herself and planted her face in the pillow. She gave a great big sigh and then titled her head to the side so she could breath. Zelos was on her mind. Her snapping attitude as she stromed off. That isn't how she should treat friends. She isn't perfect, but maybe she could be... kinder? But he's an idiot playboy, who tried peaking in on her in the shower. Yet again, he's always alone, and the only person he can talk to is her...

"You stupid Chosen..." She muttered miserably to herself. "Why do you have to be so difficult?" She laid like that for a while, closing her eyes while she relaxed.

She caught herself falling asleep, and remembered she needed to bathe before she head off to the party. She pushed herself up off the bed and quickly retreated into her bathing chambers.

...

Sheena arrived at the party later than normal, due to her hair not obeying her commands, but not late enough that it would be considered rude to the hosts. She look beautiful in a strapless, short cut, deep purple dress. A dress only someone who worked out every day could pull off. She wore matching calf high boots. It really made her legs stand out, the muscles looked toned and created a very sexy image. There were some looks, a few stares, but Sheena held her head in her professional, I'm-here-at-the-party way. Which was only a click above irritated, but it was professional.

Typically, Sheena would stand to the side by herself, barely touching the food, and blend into the wood walls. She wanted to be overlooked, left alone, she was here for formalities not for socializing. She watches people, looks for people, and studies people without them knowing what shes doing. Just a perk of being from Mizuho. You know how to people watch. Of course, she was keeping an especially close eye on that one person.

The unapproachable Zelos Wilder, The Chosen of Mana. Surround by his usual group of morons, they kept tightly to him like snow in Flanoir. The usual group made it impossible for anyone to get a one-on-one conversation with him, unless, of course, it was the royal family, who happened to be absent tonight because of the King's illness.

Sheena's expression kept getting darker and darker as she watched the sheep go bah to their herder. Zelos was playing them along, pretending to be paying attention to their pointless babbling while he thought of more important things or searched for someone without their detection.

About fourty-five minutes into the party or so, Zelos finally found who he had been searching for. Sheena was almost on the opposite side of the room, making it very difficult for either of them to bump into each other. Zelos tried and tried again to slip away and slaunter towards his target, in which Sheena gave him a blank look, a sign for him that she was waiting for him, like usual at these kinds of parties. But all times he tried to make a break for it, those viel women would circle around him or cling to his arm. Eventually, Zelos gave Sheena a frown, and she nodded back, understanding he wouldn't be free for a while.

Sheena got to talking to a researcher from Sybak, but the conversation didn't last long as more of his colleagues joined them and started talking about various experiments, which ending up leaving Sheena out of the loop. She excused herself and slid away. She tried eating a few of the various goodies, but found most of them to be too fancy to her simple Mizuho tastes. With the expection of one pineapple dessert, which she had seconds of. Time started passing slower and slower and Sheena found herself needing some fresh air before she passed out.

She sliped out of the main party room and into the hallway. There was a small group of three people chatting it up and gave Sheena no attention as she walked by. She slipped into an empty room down the hall and leaves the door open ajar. She sighs to herself and crossed the room to the window and opens it slightly, letting in a warm summer night breeze to freshen the room. She collaspes into a nearby armchair, elbow resting on the arm and the connecting palm pressed against her forehead. She closed her eyes and gritted her teeth.

Zelos. Zelos Zelos Zelos. She hasn't been able to get him off of her mind all day. Currently, he was giving her a was she to do? She needed to apologize to him or she wouldn't be able to sleep tonight. Ugh.

"Corrine." The summon spirit appeared in a puff of smoke.

"Sheena?" He asked, jumping onto her lap and sat down. His tails moved up and down in a rhythm. "You okay?"

"Yeah, just lonely." She admitted in a soft voice.

"Sheena, you're not lonely. I'm here now." He tapped his head against her chest and looked up at her. She gave him a smile and softly started to pet Corrine.

"I know, thank you." But it was a forced smile.

"Whats really bothering you Sheena?" His nose twitched as he sniffed.

"..." She paused, and knew she wouldn't want to hide anything from her bestfriend. "I was mean to Zelos, but he was being an idiot. O-or I thought..." Corrine tilted his head at her. "I think I was being rash, and he was just thinking about what to say, but I was impatient and I just left."

"Sounds like you more rude than actually mean Sheena." He walked in a circle around her lap, his bell dinging.

"Y-yeah, and I want to apologize to him..." She bowed her head. Her arms laid on the arms of the chair as Corrine walked around, and then jumped onto her left shoulder and circled around to her right.

"Rudeness is something easy to forgive. Just go apologize." He whispered in her ear.

"I will, if I can ever get a chance." Sheena replied, a little downhearted.

"I think you'll get it a lot sooner than you think." Corrined replied, and he shook himself as he stood erect on her shoulder.

"Huh?"

"He's coming down the hall by himself. Good luck Sheena." He licked her ear in farewell and disappeared. Sheena stared at the door and strained her ears, and sure enough, she heard footsteps coming down the hall.

Sheena stood up in a rush, and straightened her dress. She then walks towards the window and opens it all the way, letting the breeze rush over her. Zelos... The garden of closed flowers bathed in moonlight was what greeted her eyes. They swayed slightly in the window. Such a calming image...

There was a soft double knock on the door and it opened. Sheena turned around, and saw Zelos poke his head through. "Ah, there you are my favorite hunny." He gave his usual flirty grin and slipped into the room, shutting the door behind him. "I was worried you might've run off."

Sheena ignored the nickname, "No, I just needed some space. Too much ego in such a small space."

"I know exactly what you mean, beautiful," He laughed and walked towards the couch and collasped, running a hand through his red hair.

Sheena started turning red, while thinking about she had to do. She went back to the armchair and sat down. Zelos watched her the whole time, a smile on his face.

"You're very beautiful looking tonight, Sheena, that dress looks absolutely fabulous on you." Sheena turned red.

"Uh, w-what? Uh, no, its okay, I know I-"

"Uh uh uh." He tutted at her, and patted at the empty space on the couch next to him. "Come sit here and say that." Sheena paused, trying to control the color of her cheeks, but finally stood up and staticly walked over to the couch and sat down. "There we go, much better!" He grinned at her, and stuck his head out, closer to her, and then laid back, relaxed. "So what was it that you were saying hunny?"

"I..." She cleared her throat, and got a hold of her emotions. She looked down at her hands. "I was rude to you earlier. I apologize for how I acted, I should have been more patient. I didn't mean to cut you off."

There was a moment of silence and Sheena glanced over at Zelos, who had a stunned look on his face. He started laughing then waved a hand at her, "Oh, that's alright hunny, it was nothing. I've forgotten all about it. So what did you think of all the stiffs back at the party?"

"Wh-? Zelos!" Sheena retorted heatedly.

"What are you angry about?" He asked innocently, with a puzzled expression.

Sheena stood up, hands balled into fists. "Yo-You... I'm trying to apologize and be sincere and you act like it was nothing!" He just sat there so she continued. "I'm trying to tell you how I'm feeling, and it's like... it's like, you're brushing me off to the side!"

She nearly stormed off, but she stood there and watched him. My god he got under her skin. He was thinking, so Sheena waited. She started counting to herself in her head, to control her temper and so that she would wait for him to talk. He looks away and starts playing with a loose string on the couch, his eyebrows furrowed.

"W-well, am I wrong?" Embarresment was settling in. She wasn't going to last long at this rate.

"Well yes, you are!" He started to flash a smile, but then tried to cover it. Sheena gives him a dark look, but waits. She sits down and looks at him, waiting for an answer.

His smile fades and is replaced with a serious look. "There is no need for someone as nice and beautiful as you to sit worrying about the small things between us." He is playing with the thread again, but then looks her in the eye. "It's okay, I know you're not a bad person Sheena. I... understand a little."

Sheena let what he said soak in. He flashed her a smile, and she turned a bright shade of red. "I, uh..."

"It's okay, hunny, I know how shocking that must be hearing it from a God like me." He laughed as she gave him a dark look.

"You... ahg Zelos, you can be so frustrating." She put her head in her palm. "It's okay to be yourself around me you idiot. You don't need to entertain me with one of your usual shows for those crazy girls that follow you around."

Zelos was speechless. He watched Sheena with a surprised look.

"I think you're really nice Zelos." Sheena admitted, not looking at him still. "I know, under all that playboy attitude, you're a really really nice guy. I understand that."

They sat like that, in a tense atmosphere with Sheena not looking at Zelos. Her heart was racing out of control. She was feeling shakey, and she thought she was going to start sweating.

Finally, she tilted her head and looked at Zelos. She saw the faint start of a blush. She made eye contact. Staring at her, he was completely shocked. How could she have...? Sheena was amazing.

He leaned forward, both of his hands outstretching towards her. He stopped himself. Sheena was perfectly still, watching him, her face red. What was he doing?

What am I doing? Zelos thought, and he realized how uncool he looked. He leaned back, and cleared his throat. He put one arm on the back of the couch and cleared his throat again.

"So, uh, what about lunch tomorrow?"

...

So that's it for now. Please review and tell me what you think!


	2. Chapter 2

Sheena was kneeling down in front of the slumbering chief. She bowed her head, squeezing her eyes tight as her head filled with guilt and shame. Her hands gripped the cloth on her thighs tightly, trying to cling desperately to the cliff of the present and not fall into the blackness of her past failure. She inhaled sharply, and managed to pull herself up. She looked at her white knuckles, and saw the dark spots on her clothing from her falling tears. She wanted to run from here, run far and back to Meltokio where he was.

She shook her head as he crept into her mind and pushed back her dark thoughts with his presence. Why was she thinking of him now, when she should be thinking of her Grandpa

"Grandpa," Sheena said softly. Whenever she came back to the village she always visited the village chief. Every time, she hoped that talking to him would somehow miraculously bring him out of the coma he fell into twelve years prior, even if it was ridiculous to think so. "The discussions are at a standstill with the king. I try every day to represent Mizuho the best I can. I want what is best for the village, just as you did," Her voice drifted at the end, her eyes becoming unfocused as she tried to imagine the future that lay ahead of her. The path was shrouded with darkness, an inky blackness that would not lift no matter how long she meditated on the matter. "I know I just have to be persistent. With time, the King will see eye to eye with us."

She doubted herself in the very core of her being. She was unsuccessful in the only task that would assure her succession as chief of the village. The talks in Meltokio were still frozen, no matter how persuasive or passive she acted the future of Mizuho was just as clear as her personal future, bleak. As her eyes drifted from her straying thoughts, they focused on her grandfather s image. Her eyes bore into his sleeping body as she remembered Volt. That daunting task was still wrapped around her chest and crushing her ribs into her vital organs. The many deaths, the paralyzing fear.

Grandpa may never open his eyes again, Sheena thought painfully to herself.

It was her fault. It was her fault. It was her fault.

...

Zelos was overwrought with a frenzied depression. Sheena had agreed to go to dinner with him, but she was very hesitant in being out with him publicly. In private she seemed strong, but when the time actually came, Zelos was sure what had happened between them during the party was just a fa ade, and Sheena would back out here and make him look like a fool. She completely surprised him when she shyly went along with everything, from the fancy dinner to the quiet walk through the public gardens.

No areas were fondled, no bodies intertwined, and lips were not taken. They did hold hands, as Zelos made the careful first move and carefully reached for Sheena s hand. They enjoyed the faint scatter of the stars overhead mixed with the aroma of various flowers, close to the peak of season. Zelos had studied Sheena quite carefully on their walk together, to the careful smile to the blush that came across her face when she caught Zelos s lingering look. He smiled in response.

Zelos has never been one to feel peaceful or calm, but the walk unwound him. He had someone that he did not have to hide behind various masks to please. She did not fake herself around him, she was being friendly to him because she wanted to, not because of his title. He adored that about her, and Sheena being a beautiful woman certainly made the friendship sweeter.

They slowly made their way out of the garden, dropping the hand holding when they got closer to the public. Zelos accompanied his date all the way to her apartment door. When he made a suggestion about coming in, Sheena shut the door in his face. He guessed that was a no. That would not stop him from relieving his urges of her later- he was a man after all. He walked back to his mansion with a smirk on his face, hiding the rejection he felt.

A few weeks had passed since their smooth date, and she was nowhere to be found in Meltokio. Instead of his few brief conversations with Sheena to keep his loneliness at bay, he had to spend it with his typical entourage of fictitious, slutty women. He would go out to parties and walk aimlessly around Meltokio with them, and a few times brought a few home.

Every time they left, all as soon as they were done, Zelos felt an ache in his heart. Being left alone again, just like every other time. He was bitter, as always, about being left alone. All women did. The nasty thought of him being alone forever was there, and he accepted it as fact. He stared up at the ceiling, bored and lonely. His thoughts drifted to all the women he had been around, and then he thought of Sheena.

He wondered to himself, slightly amused, if she would leave as soon as they finished having sex or if she would stay? Of course she would leave, that voice whispered in his mind. They always leave, every single one of them. Zelos believed it, he almost believed it. He doubted himself, and feeling a pain in his chest from thinking about Sheena leaving.

He rolled over and looked out the window, staring up at the crescent moon. He silently got out of bed and dressed in his pants and vest, pushed the window open and slipped onto the roof. He climbed up carefully and sat on the top of the house, overlooking the city and the night sky. He saw his last partner clumsily walk through the streets. He watched her with a plain expression, while he inwardly glared at her. Such a clumsy woman, nothing like Sheena. If she was running home it would be on the rooftops acrobatically, or she would slip through the shadows so smoothly he would lose sight of her as soon as she started her journey.

He sighed and bowed his head slightly, he would never get a chance with her.

* * *

><p>I couldn't follow the story the way the last part 2 was, Zelos was too OOC, and the whole writing was a tad childish, so I wrote a second new chapter that feels much better, much more in character and they will be given much more depth. Sorry for any inconvenience this may give people.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Zelos was sitting in the front pew in the Church of Martle, legs crossed, hands across his lap, while the Pope preached with his usual sneering tone, his arms moving to accent his speech and make points. Zelos tuned him out for the most part, he was just a power-hungry geezer that pushed for the abuse of half-elves. Whenever the Pope mentioned half-elves and how terrible they were as beings, Zelos got uncomfortable and thought of Seles. He took one of his fingers and twirled the end of his hair. He remembered playing with her when they were children, and wished that they were on terms as good back then today. He might actually have a friend that cared about them. His hand dropped back to his lap, oh well, he will live.

Just as he thought about dozing off and missing the rest of today's lessons, he felt eyes watching him. He always had eyes watching him, from the ladies who craved to be married to him to assassins to the Pope's guards, but this set was none of them. He felt his heart squeeze, it had to be Sheena. As nonchalantly as possible, he crossed his arms and turned his head to the right.

She was hard to spot, but she was in the far back corner, blending into one of the few dark spots and watching him with her shinobi expression. He looked her up and down, the same as he remembered her. Their eyes met, Sheena was blushing at Zelos's obvious stares, and he smirked back in response. He then turned around and focused his full attention on the ceremony, knowing full well that Sheena wanted a word with him afterwards.

As the ceremony came to a close, Zelos met Sheena outside the church. "Why hello beautiful, and welcome back to Meltokio!" he said as cheerfully as possible. "Missed me?" A faint blush settled on her checks, and mumbled something Zelos could not make out. "What was that dear? I couldn't hear what you said."

Sheena opened her mouth ready to respond when an annoying shrill beat her to the chase, "Oh, Master Zelooos!" They both turned to the groupies walking towards him. "Master Zelos, let's all go out tonight!" Others agreed and some giggled, all excited to wear new dresses and perfumes, and the thought of getting dolled up to impress Zelos Wilder.

Sheena looked slightly disgusted, and Zelos mimicked her expression inwardly, but smiled widely outside. "Why my hunnies, I m afraid I got other plans for tonight." The group protested by whining and begging him to come. "Now, now, don't be too upset. We will have fun another time, you can count on it. But until then, Sheena and I have some formal business to attend to." Zelos started walking in the direction of his mansion, and Sheena not one to be caught off guard or alone with the Meltokio women, walked side-by-side with Zelos, much to the horror of the group.

Sheena heard them say insults and other things behind her back "How dare she walk side by side with Master Zelos! Does she think she's his equal?" "That hag thinks shes so great How could Master Zelos pick her over us?" Sheena's muscles slightly tightened, holding in the hurt the women had inflicted. Zelos noticed this right away and wrapped his arm around her shoulders and pulled her to his side.

"Oh, don't worry about them beautiful. They're just jealous that you get to spend some time with me alone! Besides, none of them could even be compared to how voluptuous you are." Sheena could have stayed in a dazed close to Zelos like that until he made that last comment. She elbowed him, embarrassed by his compliments

"If you act like this in front of them they will start to get the wrong idea," She retorted, almost angrily.

The Chosen babied his side, pretending to be a wounded animal, "Oh, and what would that be? That I prefer a sexy woman like yourself over them?" He flashed a wicked grin as Sheena stuttered and choked on a comeback, choosing to try to hit him again, but he danced away quickly, prepared this time. "You know, I was thinking you would be pretty cute if you could just take a compliment, but you are much cuter when you're angry!" His playful banter and her smacks continued all the way to mansion.

Sheena left Zelo's mansion later that afternoon, after a delicious lunch made by Sebastian and a long chat with Zelos with tea. They had just started talking about the politics of the city, with Sheena doing most of the talking and Zelos listened. Zelos was a very good listener and observer, noting the small things that changed within the city. He always held his tongue, paranoid and suspicious of every crack and shadow that someone might be listening to his every word. Zelos was very bright and insightful, and knew the Pope was out to get him in some way as a traitor, understanding that when he was a boy that if the Royal Family Tethe'alla died, Zelos would be next in line followed by the Pope. King Tethe'alla has always been sickly, and Zelos saw the look in the Pope's eyes whenever the King get a serious sickness, it was excitement. It disgusted Zelos, but he never mentioned anything to anyone.

"I sometimes get the feeling that His Royal Majesty listens and believes every word the Pope says." Sheena said in a flippant manner, waving one hand while bringing her cup to her mouth, taking a sip. "It's like the King doesn't have a personal opinion on some matters, and just agrees with whatever the Pope says."

Zelos's eyes narrowed, Sheena was seeing the same things he did, and possibly beginning to understand what he already understood, the Pope was practically in charge and deciding on things for the King.

"Well, the Pope does have his way with words. He wouldn't be the pope otherwise." Zelos responded, hoping Sheena understand exactly what he meant. He was testing her, trying to see if she was smart enough to figure out the not so obvious and see if she was trustworthy.

"I guess you are correct on that statement." Sheena replied, looking at the bookshelves in the den, while Zelos sipped on his tea. She continued, in a much quieter voice, "Although... it still makes me wonder." Sheena met Zelos's eyes on her last remark, and he nodded in agreement.

"How did things go in Mizuho?" Zelos changed the subject suddenly, but Sheena got the hint. They understood each other. As Sheena briefly and secretly responded how well it went, Zelos thought Sheena over in his head. Could he trust her? He certainly wanted her, especially with her kind of body. Since she was of Mizuho, and like all Mizuho people, they can be trusted with secrets. Could he trust her with his secrets? His heart skipped a beat in anticipation.

* * *

><p>Please review! I would really appreciate feedback. This was wrote in one day, and hopefully, I can keep updating this randomly this summer. No set schedule, but I think I'll at least do once a week. Please expect frequent updates!<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Zelos and Sheena started to get into a regular routine. When Sheena was in town, after church they would go to Zelos's for lunch and tea. Sometimes they want on walks on the nicer evenings alone, only holding hands in a friendly manner. Anytime Zelos tried to make an advance when he brought her home, she refused. Sometimes Sheena would disappear for days, or weeks at a time, and Zelos would find himself among his old entourage of hunnies, but every time Sheena left him he had to fall back on the fake women he started to feel more and more depressed. They did not like him, and they were nothing compared to Sheena, his only saving light. He was down in the dumps when he was left alone, and Sebastian his ever faithful butler noticed and had to quietly remind him of his usual schedule, without commenting on Zelos's personal life. Sebastian would only hope that Sheena would return soon so his Master would stop laying around like someone on their deathbed.

When Sheena did mysterious pop back up into his life, it was like the sun had shined down onto his life. His heart started to skip a beat when he saw her. Their talks started to get longer as the months went by, and their walks at night tended to have less space in between them. On their late night walks, they started to slowly talk about themselves. They both had radically different lives, and both of them had plenty of secrets to hide from everyone and even each other. Yet they still opened up, hoping the other would just listen.

Sheena was like a flower in this sense, slowly and carefully blooming, showing him only a few little quick glances to her inner thoughts and personal life and then she would shut tightly. Sheena would guard herself from everyone around her, not letting the secrets of herself slip through her delicate lips, but that was slowly coming down around him. This was something Zelos could not repay her, for he was tentative on returning the favor. When he would see her smiling face after a mission, he felt something in his chest stirring. Something he could not explain to himself, something he was shy and uncomfortable with sharing to anyone other than himself. He could not think about it too long without feeling a small ache in his chest. Sheena was not hurting him, there was nothing to be sad about besides that he missed her, but it was when he saw her that he felt this in his chest.

It was a slightly cloudy evening when Zelos and Sheena were sitting on a bench in one of the public gardens. They sat close, but Sheena had her hands on her lap held tightly together and Zelos leaned back on his arms as his hands gripped the back of the bench. Sheena has just returned to Meltokio after a month away, and she looked troubled. Zelos looked at her concerned; he filled her in on things that happened while she was away. He mentioned how the King was ill again, how one of the hunnies from his entourage had gotten married and when she told him about it she cried until her makeup ran, and he laughed about it gently, trying to encourage Sheena to join him.

Sheena kept her head slightly bowed, and murmured the minimal agreements.

"Aw, come on gorgeous, what's wrong?" Zelos asked, giving her the slightest bit of a nudge.

"It's nothing," Sheena responded depressed. Whatever was bothering Sheena it was eating her up inside, Zelos noted to himself. He sat up, wrapping his arm around her shoulders and pulling her to his side in a gentle manner.

"It's okay Sheena, I'm here to listen." He said softly to her, holding her close to him. "Now, what's wrong?" He pushed a lock of her hair behind her ear, exposing her eyes a bit better.

Sheena was completely shocked by how Zelos was acting. He was being comforting and nice, and not perverted. She was tense at first when he pulled her in, but then she relaxed and moved into his form, wrapping her arms around his waist and resting her head on his chest. It was a pleasant surprise for both of them, being wrapped around each other, and Zelos's heart started to pick up slightly.

Sheena sighed and slightly nuzzled closer to him, which Zelos responded by wrapping his other arm around her as well, so they were in a embrace. "You can tell me what's wrong Sheena, I promise I won't tell." The words were so sincere Sheena could have cried, but she teared up slightly.

"I... I don't know how much I can actually tell you..." She admitted softly, holding steadfast to Zelos like he was a rock, and absorbing all the warmth he emitted.

"Well you can tell me as much or as little as you like, babe." He responded gently, giving her a small squeeze. A tear leaked from Sheena's eye which did not go unnoticed by Zelos, and he wiped it away, and then resumed his hold on the ninja.

"Well..." Sheena started slowly, still talking quietly. "I'm required to accomplish a certain task. I tried it once when I was younger and..." she sniffed slightly, "It didn't go quite right, and a lot of people have been upset with me since." Zelos waited for her to take a ragged breath, trying to keep her tears at bay. One of his hands started to make circles on her lower back in a comforting gesture.

"Is that all?" He whispered, looking at her with innocent eyes, hanging onto every word she said.

"No... it isn't." She replied. "Mizuho requires me to accomplish the task, and I just can't. It's impossible..." Sheena sounded completely hopeless. She gained control of her emotions again, knowing she would be shamed if the people from her village saw her lack of control over her emotions. Yet she knew Zelos would not judge her, and she just tried not to cry.

"Shhh," Zelos said soothingly "It's alright Sheena." Sheena pulled away from him slightly so they were face to face. "I know you Sheena, you can do it. Whatever you need to do, you can do it. You're a strong woman, I believe in you." Sheena looked away, ashamed..

"N-no, I can't," She shook her head. "You don't get it, I really can't do it." Sheena was far off into her memories. When she finally looked at the man holding her with her pain filled eyes, his reflect his deep concern for her.

"Yes you can, I know you-"

"Zelos, no, I can't. I cannot do it," Her voice was still quiet. "Last time I tried people from my village died, a lot of people from my village died." She corrected herself as Zelos pulled her back in tightly, trying to sooth her as best as he could. "And I have to complete my task," she mumbled into his shirt, wishing more than anything that she could openly cry into his shirt.

"Well, if you need help completing your task, or your mission or whatever," Zelos said in his usual positive tone, "I, the Great Zelos, will be more than happy to help you succeed. You can count on me cutie." He was very sincere in his offer, and it startled Sheena that she pulled away and looked at him.

"It's something I must do alone, but I appreciate the offer." Sheena relaxed, still looking trouble but less depressed. Zelos sighed happily, and gave her his girl-winning smile.

Sheena was looking at his lips, and the up to his eyes. She blushed, realizing how close she was to the man she had been crushing on. She felt very small and extremely vulnerable, her, the woman that was trying to become the successor of Mizuho, relying on a man to tell her feelings to. She turned her head away and focused on a loose thread on her robe. Zelos blushed lightly in return, understanding Sheena's shy actions. This was when he would kiss her or let go of her, and he was doing neither. How uncool could he be?

He cleared his throat, "Sheena." She turned and looks at him, freezing the rest of her body in the process. Her lips were gently placed together and her eyes looked up at him innocent, bright, shiny eyes. Zelos was in a trance. While his right hand rest on her lower back, his left hand cupped the side of Sheena's face very gently. His thumb softly stroked her cheek, she trembled slightly, stunned.

Sheena's heart picked up pace as things unfolded between them. She wanted very much to kiss him, to love him, to feel wanted and to want. Could Zelos be that person for her? She was caught up in the moment, thrilled that he had held her and been nice to her. She then leaned her head into his hand, raising her own hand to cover his.

Zelos gulped, his own heart skipping a beat. He watched as Sheena turned her head slightly and kissed the palm of his hand. He was starting to get aroused in a different way than he ever had before. She met his eyes cautiously; unsure of what she just did, leaned into his hand.

Zelos licked his lips, and the look in his eye changed. His hand slipped from her cheek to the nape, his thumb moving in slow circles, and he looked right into her. It gave Sheena a jolt. People had looked down upon her, or through her, but never into her. She could not break the eye contact, and surprising herself, tilted her chin slightly upward.

Zelos did not miss the sign and brought himself closer to her, and as he paused a shallow inch away from her, he looked into her eyes again to double check. She looked a bit shocked that he stopped, but blushed deeply at how intense his stare was. She inhaled a shaky breath, her trembling worsening. Zelos took the gentle plunge and made their lips meet.

Sheena had not known what to expect for a first kiss, but having it with Zelos was very sweet. He was so gentle and slow, which was change of pace from her usual rough and fast paced life style of a ninja. His hand on her back caused goose bumps to rise on her skin, the hand caressing her check made her relaxed. Zelos pulled back, Sheena unintentionally followed his lips with hers, trying to keep contact but realized what she was doing and paused. Zelos smiled and leaned back into her soft lips. Sheena's hands found their way to his chest and slide up to cup his neck, her thumb doing a small circle along his main vein. He sighed into her mouth, slightly separating, and then Sheena pushed back up into him, refusing to break contact.

Zelos loved the attention Sheena was giving him. He dropped the hand was cradling her face and wrapped both of his arms deeply around her waist and pulled her tightly to him. She gasped slightly in response, her face beat red. He took the opportunity to run his tongue on her slightly parted lips. Sheena was not sure what to do and let Zelos take control, and then he unabashedly slipped his tongue into her mouth. Zelos thought it was unbelievably cute how innocent and unknowing Sheena was about these kinds of things. To make her comfortable, he deepened his kiss and slowly coaxed her with his. Sheena responded shyly, bringing her tongue to meet his.

When Sheena's tongue retreated back into her mouth Zelos broke contact and leaned back, Sheena mimicking him. They looked at each other, out of breath, both of them blushing and hearts pounding. Zelos smiled at her and Sheena gave a small smile. He pulled her back into a hug, and Sheena let go of his neck and returned the embrace. Zelos stroked the top of her head, being careful not to mess up her ponytail. She sighed happily, and Zelos felt his face turn a darker shade of red.

"Mmm…" Sheena muttered quietly.

"Hm?" Zelos hummed back, unsure if she said anything. Sheena sat up and looked at him while Zelos dropped his hands to her waist.

"Well Zelos…" She looked down, and then back up. She leaned up to him and kissed him gently on his lips. She pulled away slightly and then kissed him again, "Thank you… for tonight..." and again, "But I need to go home."

"Ah," Zelos stood up and then pulled his companion to her feet. "It is getting a bit late, huh?" She nodded in return, her hands squeezing Zelos's. They stared into each other's eyes, until Zelos cracked a smile.

"What?" She sputtered, blushing again. She was so shy it was adorable, Zelos thought to himself.

"Let's be getting you home beautiful." He dropped one of her hands and with the other laced his fingers through hers and gripped firmly. They walked holding hands all the way to Sheena's apartment. They made light conversation on their way, ignoring the very few and unimportant people they ran into. As they made way to the door, Zelos asked "So, tell me, was that a 9 or a 10?" Sheena muffled a laugh with a cough, a wide smile spreading across her face. She unlocked her door and step inside, "Oh come on, don't leave me hanging!" He had his dreamy smile on, giving Sheena the full force of the effects.

"Well…" Sheena started, mocking a thinking pose, tapping her chin, trying her hardest not to laugh as Zelos squirmed in front of her.

"Okay, okay, I'll take an 8.5, but I am definitely a solid 9." He said, getting a laugh from Sheena. "Well, if you're silence is an answer, am I allowed to pass the threshold?"

Sheena raised an eyebrow, smirking at him. "You are still barred, Master Zelos," She mocked him.

"Oh ouch, whatever am I to do?" He faked hurt, his hands covering his heart and forcing his eyes to tear up. "I don't know how much longer I can live being forced to be alone like this!"

Sheena laughed at him, which caught Zelos off guard. He expected to be told off, or to have the door shut in his face like every other time, but Sheena kept the door open. After composing herself, she leaned towards him. Zelos's heart stopped, wildly dreaming that Sheena would allow him access to her home. She whispered quietly into his ear and his heart stopped.

"Have a good walk home Zelos," She started to close the door. "And don't forget!" Zelos gained his senses and tried to reach for the door, but it clicked and locked shut just as his hand touched the frame. He stared for a few seconds at the door, hearing Sheena walk away. He turned around and left, letting the words sink in.

For the next week Zelos and the Pope were busy with the King and his usual purification rituals. Since Sheena's meetings with the King were cancelled, she had other business to attend to in Mizuho. Zelos sent an invite to dinner as soon as he was available, sending the invite as a way to apologize for being busy. When she did not respond when he requested her to, he painfully knew she left without saying goodbye.

After the King finally started to feel better, Zelos attended a party thrown by a high ranking noble for good health to King Tethe'alla, and of course Zelos attended. He was surrounded by his usual flock, and no Sheena to sneak off with, what a bummer. He thought about bringing of the women home, but then he thought of Sheena and his heart ached painfully. Maybe bringing a woman home was not the best thing to do…

He turned the thought around all night, yet hid his distraction well enough. The women talked about boring stuff he could not bring himself down to understand. To occupy himself, he tested himself to see how sneakily he could watch someone across the room without the ladies surrounding him notice.

He watched a married husband with three kids sneak off and pass a note to his mistress. He studied two men that had a rumor floating around about their sexuality. They were a little too close to be just friends, and their shoulders brushed often, and the looks they gave each other when no one was noticing. He smirked inwardly to himself, impressed with how great he was doing. He watched a man drag off his wife, the court drunk, trying to prevent any more embarrassment to himself. As they walked off to the hallway, he saw a few ladies walk behind him, in shades of red, blue, and purple.

Purple.

"Excuse me, my hunnies." Zelos interrupted one of the women telling a story, "I seem to have forgotten I had things to attend to." As they pouted and whined, he hastily replied "Don't fret, you'll see the glorious I next time." He flashed them a smile and slipped off quickly to the hallway.

He peaked to his left and saw nothing, and again to his right and still nothing. He started a lazy stroll, walking down the hallway, whistling to himself a cheery tune, hands in pocket. His mind was in a panic, hoping his mind was not playing tricks on him. He was so sure the purple he saw belonged to a familiar robe he had been quite acquainted to.

He made it to the last door of the hallway, and saw that it was slightly cracked. His heart pounded as he reached for the door and pushed it open. He was welcomed with the sight of a purple robe and black hair. He turned to shut the door and then faced her. Sheena had turned, smiling apologetically at him, palms raised and shoulders shrugged.

"I'm not too late to dinner, am I?"


	5. Chapter 5

"If you can be good for me between now and the next time we go out, maybe I'll let you do more than come inside."

Zelos walked through the party and out the front door, slipping in between people and giving them polite excuse mes and I really must be goings. Sheena had slipped out in her normal ninja fashion, and said she would meet him outside. As he escaped outside, he felt his heart swell. He felt giddy and tingly all over, excited for what his night might bring him. He saw her standing outside of the gates smiling up at him, and he just gave her a goofy smile as he ran down the steps.

Sheena watched him, her heart pounding in her chest. His smile was genuine and was absolutely gorgeous. As he reached her he surprisingly grabbed her hand and started leaning her towards his mansion, his eyes sparkling, Sheena noticed. His boldness in holding her hand in the public, especially this early in the evening, touched and freighted Sheena. She wanted to be near Zelos more than anything, yet the repercussions of being close to someone as popular as Zelos unnerved her, such as the Church or the clingy women. Zelos walked and talked with such calm and assurance that Sheena pushed the fear into the back of her mind and tried to enjoy the time she was spending with him.

"I have to let you know you left me completely heartbroken, my sneaky ninja." He shot her a pained look which Sheena laughed at. "When you disappeared without saying goodbye so did my heart! So where did you go while I was left to suffer in utter agony?"

At one time, months ago, Sheena would have told him to grow up and possibly smack him for saying the things he did now, but she saw now that this was just how Zelos broke the ice on reunions. He was not one to weigh down greetings with troubled emotions or problems, he wanted to be friendly and catch up with the other person as quickly as possible. He really was a sweet guy deep down once you took the time to know him, and she was happy that she took that time.

She squeezed his hand before replying, "I'm sorry Zelos, I was requested back to Mizuho." She averted her eyes to the side, remembering what Tiga requested her to do. Zelos noticed and squeezed back. "When I got back and read your invite, I found you as fast as I could."

"Really now?" Zelos responded, holding the door open for Sheena, dropping her hand as she came inside. Sheena thanked him as she entered, Zelos following as the door shut behind him.

"Yeah, I was so excited." She turned and faced him properly. "I'm sorry," She said softly "I would've left a note or something, but it was very sudden-" His soft lips were on Sheena's before she could finish her apology. A gleeful jolt went through her insides, and she tilted her head up to meet his lips better, her hands creeping up the front of his jacket as his arms wrapped around her. He deepened the kiss tastefully as Sheena sighed. Zelos pulled back with a smile before things went a bit further. Sheena smiled at him, her checks blooming with soft pink.

"Good evening Master Zelos, Lady Sheena." The young coupled jumped slightly as Sebastian spoke dryly, appearing at the den doorway. "Back early from the party, sir?"

"Ah yes, I am." He put one hand on Sheena's lower back and another he waved in circles at chest height. "Could you make dinner Sebastian? The one that we had planned earlier for Sheena?" Sheena blinked in surprise. Did they plan a special dinner just for her? "Oh, make sure to pack it as a picnic."

"Absolutely Master Zelos. I'll come fetch you when it's done." He bowed and properly walked away, leaving the couple alone.

"A special picnic for me?" Sheena asked, looking up at him. Boldly, she slipped an arm around his waist as well, Zelos gleefully smiled.

"Anything for you is always special," He replied gently. "Would you like to play chess while we waited?"

They quickly passed the time playing a few rounds of chess. It was a game that Zelos and Sebastian had played once in a while since Seles was sentenced to the Abbey. It was a good way to spend time when he was stuck home and bored, but they stopped playing once Zelos was older. He still had some skill, for the first round was over with rather quickly. Sheena caught on and made the second round much harder which was a nice challenge for Zelos. They were a few moves away from a stalemate when Sebastian had entered the den with a picnic basket in hand, a blanket folded neatly on top.

"Here you are, Master Zelos." Sebastian handing off the basket, which Zelos accepted.

"Thank you Sebastian. That should be all for tonight." He said dismissing him.

"Have a pleasant evening, Master Zelos." Sebastian bowed and left quietly.

"Are you ready, m'lady?" Zelos asked Sheena, holding out a hand for her. She chuckled and placed her hand in his.

"Absolutely, let's go." She replied with a smile. After returning a smile, Zelos lead the way back to the entrance, and then headed towards the stairs. "I thought we were picnicking?" Sheena asked confused. They kept heading for the stairs, but Zelos said over his shoulder

"We are, but doing it on the ground? That's a bit boring isn't it?" He laughed at Sheena's puzzled expression. Before she had time to reply he continued "It'll be fun. Trust me." Sheena slowed when they went into his bedroom, which did not go unnoticed by Zelos. "Sheena, trust me. We're not going to eat in here. Come, come!" He pulled her along to the window. He placed the basket on the bench and dropped Sheena's hand. He unlatched the double windows and pushed them open. He carefully stepped through the window and onto the roof of his mansion. "Can you pass me the basket?" He asked, reaching a hand out.

"On the roof?" Sheena asked, slightly impressed. Sheena handed him their dinner, and Zelos noticed the tone she had.

"It's really great! Pretty quiet, no one to bother us, and you can easily watch the stars." He moved out the way as Sheena gracefully moved to join him. He carefully made his way to the top point of the roof, Sheena following behind him easily. "We're not going to eat on here; I know a better place to sit."

They journeyed across the rooftops of Meltokio. With the luck of having a clear sky and the lamps of Meltokio being dim, the stars above glowed and were easy to see. Sheena was surprised and impressed at how nimble and graceful Zelos was. He made daring leaps and landed as cat-like a man as big as him could. They were climbing closer to the gardens she noted to herself. She noticed they were making their way to a tall building that acted as a wall to nearly one whole side of the garden. They were already four stories up away from the ground, but the building had an addition fifth floor.

Zelos jumped from their current roof to the fire escape. He turned back and smiled at her, dropping the basket and holding out his free hand. Sheena could make the jump easily, but her heart fluttered at Zelos's kind gesture. She leaped, and grabbed onto his hand with both of hers, and he pulled her to him. He took all of Sheena's weight into his body, standing strong. He quickly wrapped his arms around her and held her tightly to him.

"Thank you for following me all the way here," He murmured quietly to her. "I didn't think I'd have anyone special enough to share this with." He kissed her forehead as Sheena wrapped her arms around him.

"I really like you Zelos," Sheena responded, her body and voice shaking. Zelos squeezed her tighter, to force her to look at him. When she did his lips were on hers, in a long, simple kiss. He broke off and stared at her seriously.

"I really like you too, Sheena." He smoothed her hair down on her head with his hand. "I hope you're hungry," He let go her and picked up the basket. "We're almost at the top."

"Dinner sounds so good right now. I've barely eaten anything all day." Sheena followed him up the fire escape.

"Then prepare to enjoy yourself on some delicious and utterly scrumptious food!" He said in his eager manner, flipping his long hair with his hand. Oh boy, Sheena thought to herself. At least he's just as excited to see me as I him. They reached the top and Sheena inhaled a quick breath quietly. The view of the city was breath-taking up here. The dim street lamps mimicked the feel of the stars as little pockets of light within deep shadowy trenches. Meltokio was mostly a well-planned out city. Buildings made of brick, or beautiful slabs of stone, or of only the finest wood. Metals, flowers, and minor details were etched into every building. While similar, everything had its own color, its own personality. It was a very beautiful city, and completely breath-taking.

Sheena relaxed as Zelos wrapped his arm around her waist, her arm snaking around his. "This is beautiful Zelos,"

"Isn't it? Sometimes when I can't sleep at night, I take walks up here. This is one of my favorite spots in the city." She turned and looked at him with a thoughtful expression.

"There are more like this?" They kissed again, lightly.

"Oh yes, but only a few more. Maybe other nights we can do this again," He said it a little bit hesitantly, unsure how Sheena felt about something this outrageous. He put a lot of faith into impressing her tonight, in being able to share something personal like this space with her.

"I'd love to," She smiled at him as he blushed lightly.

"Hehe, well good," Her stomach rumbled. "I guess it is time to eat, huh?" He led her to the blanket, and they both sat down. Sheena sat on top of her legs, a Mizuho mannerism that she would not break. Zelos plopped down with his legs spread out and dove into the basket. He pulled out two bowls, two sets of spoons, and two containers wrapped in warm towels to remain warm. He set those aside, and went back into the basket. Sheena lifted the lid on one of the containers, and saw it contained curry. She checked the other and saw rice. She loved curry; it was one of her most favorite dishes.

"Want me to start spooning this out?" She asked, taking the lid off of the rice completely. Zelos handed her a serving spoon he had found and Sheena divided the rice contents into the bowls, and the topped it with curry. Her mouth watered as she smelt the red satay. The smell brought back good memories of her Grandpa and when he would cook the two of them dinner. Although the memory was bitter-sweet, she saw golden pieces in the red curry sauce. "Is that pineapple?" She asked excited.

"Mmhm. Your favorite, yes?" Zelos said, his eyes darting to scan her face. Seeing the excited expression, he focused on the basket. "Where are the-oh, here they are." He pulled out two glass bottles and a bottle opener; he placed them gentle on the blanket. Sheena had already scooped the rice into both bowls and was topping them with the curry when Zelos pulled out three candles and placed them safely off the blanket and out of reach of stretched legs. He lit them quickly with a small fireball. They gave off a soft light that allowed them to see each other better. Sheena had finished serving the curry when Zelos started on the bottles. Sheena could make out a label that implicated as a fine beer made by a brewery in Flanoir. Although she was not found of alcohol, she did have this specific drink beforehand and did not mind it's flavor.

"If you haven't had alcohol, this is a very good brew," Zelos explained, handing her a bottle. She delicately accepted the bottle and took a sip the same time Zelos did. "How do you like it? Pretty good, yeah?"

"Mmhm," Sheena responded, deciding to not tell the truth. She flashed him a covering smile, "It's a lot better than expected."

He laughed "Well good!" His reached out and gently touched her face, Sheena blushed. "I'm happy you like it…" His hand lingered, their eyes holding each other's gaze. Sheena felt her heart beating faster in anticipation. His eyes lowered with his hand, and he handed a bowl to her, his eyes darting back up to meet hers. "I really hope you like the meal as well."

Was he nervous? She thought to herself. She placed her drink down and accepted the bowl, all the while closely studying how Zelos acted. He placed his own drink down and took up his bowl, smelling the contents. He started to make small talk as they tucked in, with mm's and ah's. Sheena could not notice if he was nervous, but then again Zelos was much better at hiding his feelings than she was. She settled on that he was just as nervous as she was, and focus her attention on the curry.

Rice of any form was her favorite dish. The curry made with pineapple was delicious, which she told Zelos enthusiastically. He chuckled, responding how he had watched her pick certain dishes and sweets when they were at parties our out to eat together.

"You always had this look of happiness when it had rice or pineapple, so it only made sense to make a perfect dish of pineapple curry to go along with rice." He said matter-of-factly he laughed at Sheena's embarrassed expression. "It's okay; we all enjoy certain things, even in a guilty manner. I, in fact, love spaghetti." Sheena laughed.

"That makes sense. That first time we went out, it's what your ordered, right?" She took a big bite of pineapple curry and washed it down with a sip of the Flanoir alcohol, and once Zelos nodded in agreement Sheena continued, "You ate it so strangely compared to everything else. Very slow and careful."

"Oh yes," Zelos said somberly. "I hate it when the sauce gets on my clothes. Very annoying and ill-mannered, especially when trying to impress you on a first date." Sheena nearly choked on her food and Zelos laughed while he thumped her back twice. "Whoa, whoa, calm down there tigress! Don't get all shy on me!" He gave her a gentle smile as he moved the contents of their dinner off the blanket and scooted closer to her. He took Sheena's bowl and drink and placed them with the rest of the picnic. She looked at him perplexed, unsure of what to do. Zelos sat so his back was against the solid stone wall that ran around the roof. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and pulled her close to him.

It was awkward for a second, for Sheena had not moved from her previous sitting position. She quickly caught up with his motives and shifted around so that her legs were still together, yet her knees rested closer to Zelos's legs and her feet were almost tucked in to her body. Trying to remain as calm as possible, she neatly folded her hands into her lap and allowed her head to fall onto his shoulder. She closed her eyes and sighed deeply. Zelos allowed his head to gently rest on top hers and his thumb made circles on her arm.

The warm summer night breeze lazily went by. She felt it gently touch her hair and kiss her skin. His hair was played with and it made contact with her face, which she gingerly moved and Zelos chuckled an apology. They sat there in a calm silence, watching the candles flame dance with the breeze. The warm night in the garden shepherded the crickets to chirp. In all senses, it was a beautiful and calm summer evening, for a couple such as themselves to enjoy privately.

"Sheena?" Zelos broke the calm with his voice.

"Mm?" Sheena responded sleepily.

He was hesitant in responding, and he had stopped making circles on her arm. Instead, his free hand crept over to her laps and started to trace her knuckles with his fingertips. "Why did you go back to Mizuho?"

She was quiet for a few seconds before answering softly, "They needed to talk to me about a mission." Zelos felt his heart skip a beat.

"The same one you told me about last time?" He tried to hold her hand but she stiffened. That was it. "It's okay to trust me," He whispered to her softly. "That's why I'm here, because we trust each other." He laced his fingers through hers, to prove his point.

She was still, and his heart sank as he felt himself being rejected. He felt like getting up and running, but then she firmly held his hand with her own, and took a deep breath before speaking. "Yes, the same one…" This time it was Sheena's thumb running over his knuckles anxiously. Zelos remained still and quiet, allowing Sheena to work out her words. "That same exact mission I failed twelve years ago."

Zelos hesitated before speaking again, making sure his words were carefully chosen. "What… what could you have failed that ended up harming the people of your village?" Sheena stopped playing with his hand, and she moved to sit up straight, as Zelos allowed, moving his arm away from her. He pulled his knees to his chest, his arms resting on top loosely. He watched Sheena carefully, watching the way she bit her bottom lip and how she wrung her hands a little.

"I'm not sure if I should tell you this or not… but…" Zelos waited in silence, Sheena staring hard into the backs of her hands. "…I trust you." She paused again, and her voice dropped in volume dramatically, she was barely whispering. "Of course you know about the five seals of regeneration." It was a statement, not a question.

"What about them?" Zelos asked in the same quiet voice Sheena had.

"Well… what do you know about Summon Spirits?"

The wheels in Zelos's head were turning. "There's Celsius of Ice, Gnome of Earth, Shadow of Darkness, and Volt of Lightning." Sheena flinched at Volt's name. What could Volt have to do with anything? Sheena was quiet for so long that Zelos whispered, "What happened Sheena?"

She was quiet for a few more tense moments. "I tried to make a pact with Volt… and failed."

"A pact?" Zelos asked, stunned. "Are you a summoner?"

Sheena almost flinched away, her body starting to hunch over in a protective stance. "I'm actually a guardian user, but I'm trained as a summoner as well…" She mumbled.

This new information blew Zelos out of the water. As the Chosen, one of the things he was most terrified of was entering any of the seals. The place where he would offer himself to the Goddess Martel and slowly but surely die. It is another reason why he does not go to Flanoir and hates the snow, because Celsius controls it. The thought of Sheena, deep in one of the seals, fighting one of the giant protectors, and losing, and watching people die, he could see the resemblance in both of their situations. It was terrifying.

"Twelve years ago? Isn't that… how old were you?" Zelos asked, in awe. Sheena was turning away from him, keeping her back to him, her face far away so he could not read her.

"I was seven at the time," She sounded hopeless. She put her face into her hands, mumbling "I can't stop thinking about it; I have never stopped thinking about it." Zelos could see how upset Sheena was, he could sympathize with it as well, and that made his own heart ache, remembering about his mother. He shook his head slightly and wrapped both of his arms around Sheena's torso and pulled her back flush up against his chest.

His arms held her firmly, and the way Sheena was pulled back caused her shift to in between his legs, which caused her jump just a little, but she relaxed instantly. His smell, his arms, his hair… it all felt good. She felt safe.

"What happened, Sheena?" He whispered in her ear, his arms protectively around her. She felt as if he could protect her from anything in the world. Her heart just melted. Is this how couples are supposed to feel like?

The question unsettled her, and made her stomach tighten in knots. She felt her muscles tighten, but then relaxed again, she was with Zelos. Would he judge her? Would he think less of her? Or would he stop liking her? His hands started to rub up and down her arms. That warm breeze once again kissed her cheeks.

She tensed as she inhaled, "When I was seven, it was decided that I would try to make a pact with Volt. The village chief, other villagers assigned to the mission, and I went to the Temple of Lightning. I was one of the last to enter, and when I entered all I had to do was go up to Volt and make the pact," She sighed depressingly. She turned inwards towards Zelos, the side of her face on his chest. He shifted his arms so he was almost cradling her.

They were in a very intimate situation for Zelos, and his heart picked up speed as Sheena shifted in between his legs. The only thing that prevented him from taking things a step farther was how upset Sheena was. He sat still as she continued.

"So I walked up to the alter, which is on a balcony above the main floor. Everybody was standing below, and the village chief," she swallowed, her voice faltering, "who is my grandfather, wished me luck." Zelos figured out this was not going to end well, that the village chief was someone killed the accident.

"So I summoned Volt… and that is when things started to go wrong." Sheena's voice shifted to a darker tone, and her muscles went ridged in remembering what had happened, her breathing became shaky. "I asked him to make a pact… and then nothing."

There was a pause, so Zelos asked, "Nothing? He said nothing?" Sheena's cheeks went red from embarrassment.

"I-I, couldn't understand what he was saying." Zelos squeezed her reassuringly. "At first, I thought he couldn't understand me… but he was speaking a completely different language. I… I panicked." Her fingers curled under her palm into a tight fist, and her jaw locked stubbornly in fear. "That's when… he attacked."

Sheena started shifting slightly, not sure if she was uncomfortable the way she was sitting or about retelling the story. She chooses to sit up anyway, and the two of them shifted again. Sheena had her legs pulled up to her chest. "I was thrown off the balcony, and I blacked out. When I woke up… everyone in the room was dead, Volt had killed them."

Her voice faded, and she brought a fist to her mouth, not wanting to let the next part of her story slip from her lips. She closed her eyes tightly, the memories flooding her inner thoughts. The smells and senses, how her body ached when she woke up from her fall, to the sickening taste of blood on her tongue from her split lip. The hum of electricity and how it cracked through the air and made her hair stand up on end. She opened her eyes.

"Volt appeared in front of me, and he attacked me but…" Her voice faltered. Tears pooled into her eyes. "My grandfather saved me. He stood in front and… took the full hit. He, he said that the mission was a failure, and that I of all of them should run, and he fell. I thought he was dead, but he fell into a coma…"

Zelos wrapped his arms around Sheena again, and put himself around her. He held her like how he always wanted to be held when his mother died and Seles was taken away from him. A hug that was accepting, loving, and warm. He was surprised when Sheena started to sob; he had never known her to cry. That just prompted him to hold her tighter.

"Shhh, Sheena, it's okay. It isn't your fault," He said softly, "It may seem it, but don't blame yourself. You were only seven."

"I-I just…" Sheena had no heart in her to argue as she sobbed. When she calmed down, she continued, "The vice chief wants me to finish the mission. Its why I go back so often, he asks me to finish the mission."

"Do you refuse?" He asked innocently.

"…yes." She admitted shamefully, bowing her head.

"Why?"

"Because, because I can't. I'm scared… really scared. What would happen if I failed again?"

Zelos did not miss a beat in replying, "You wouldn't fail again because I, the Great Zelos, would be there."

She shot him a dark look over her shoulder, "You're not joking, right?"

"Of course I'm being serious. If I'm there, nothing can go wrong," He smiled at her. "I'll be there to make sure everything goes right."

"No, Zelos." The dark look slipped from her face and was replaced by a worried look. "After what happened, I couldn't put you in that kind of danger." They moved, Zelos detangling from Sheena with on leg stretched out and another brought up close to his chest. Sheena sat next to him with her legs tucked around her. Her hand touched his shoulder, and Zelos grasped her free hand and squeezed. "I could never ask you to do something like that for me."

Zelos wiped away the few tears on her cheeks, "Well, you wouldn't be asking me, now would you? I offered, anyways, the next time you go against Volt," His hand went behind her head and he brought their lips together for a kiss. "I'll be there to protect you while you do your pact thing."

"Zelos-"

He cut her off with another kiss. "Sheena, I'm serious. This is something you have to do right?"

"Y-yeah…"

"Well then, I'll be by your side the whole time. Okay?"

"No Zelos, I can't-"

"Don't say that." He had a serious look in his eyes that made Sheena's heart skip a beat. "You can do it. I'll be there to protect you… You got to make a pact with him eventually, right? I can't let you go there by yourself." He blushed, "You're my world, ya know, and I won't let anything happen to you."

Sheena's face was bright red, "W-well you're my world too! That's why I don't want anything bad to happen to you as well!"

"Well then," He said confidently, "I guess you'll have to watch my back while I watch yours."

* * *

><p>Sorry about the long wait! It's over 4000 words and nearly 9 whole pages long, so I hope this makes up for the missed weeks! Please review! I love hearing what you guys think of my writing!<p> 


End file.
